<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love at First Drip by TheWitchChugsHerCoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040963">Love at First Drip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchChugsHerCoffee/pseuds/TheWitchChugsHerCoffee'>TheWitchChugsHerCoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Ben and Rey are nasty, Cunnilingus, F/M, Modern AU, Mutual Masturbation, No Pregnancy, Piss kink, Rey knows what she likes, Reylo - Freeform, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, ben discovers a new kink, but I love nasty, but i am a cryptid of my word, i am drunk yall, legitimately blasted, reylo au, soft smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchChugsHerCoffee/pseuds/TheWitchChugsHerCoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben goes on a hike and gains a girlfriend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love at First Drip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will have typos i am absolutely blasted. I dedicate this to the love of my life, NeonEvangelista my beautiful clown twitter babe. I expect PIE </p><p>Baby’s first reylo smut fic is piss kink, what a concept!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ben was dripping in sweat, because honestly it was a very hot day. He didn’t expect the weather to take such a turn, since it had started off quite breezy when he began hiking. Ben had managed to drink his way through one of his two 30oz water bottles in 20 minutes, and his shirt was already drenched. It wasn’t a difficult trail, he’d passed a few family’s earlier, but with the heat, combined with his now full bladder, Ben was suffering.</p><p>He eyed the thick expanse of trees lining the wide trail, and decided to take a detour to rest in the shade and empty his bladder. Not wanting to be spotted, Ben rushed forward clumsily, but couldn’t fight it anymore, and pulled his cock from his basketball shorts. Relief rushed through him as his piss rushed out, and he let out a happy sigh when the pressure lessened.</p><p>And then he heard a sharp inhale. Ben’s eyes snapped open, startled to see a woman only a few feet away from him, in a low squat with her back resting against a tree. Her face was slightly horrified, and Ben realized she was relieving herself. Ben and the woman both froze, eyes wide and locked. He could feel his face heating, and see her own blush spread from her face, down her tan neck, and across her chest.</p><p>She was wearing a beige sort of sundress, with its hem balled into her fists, her pale blue underwear bunched at her knees to avoid the leaf litter and piss below. And Ben felt his blush deepen when he realized he could see... everything. His eyes snapped back up to her face, studying her for what felt like eternity, despite only moments passing. She was pretty, very pretty actually, and the pain of embarrassment hit Ben like a truck. He still had a grip on his dick, now half hard because he couldn’t help but notice the way her shiny dark hair was falling out of the high bun she was wearing, strands of it resting between her breasts.</p><p>The woman wasn’t moving, didn’t say a word, but shuddered out a sigh before she started pissing again. Ben jolted slightly, eyes snapping to her exposed cunt, unable to look away. Soft looking brown hair framed her tan folds and protruding clit, the hairs slightly damp as she continued to pee. Ben felt his jaw drop, and his cock was twitched painfully, reminding him that he also still had to pee; and so he did. Ben groaned when the woman’s gaze zoned onto his crotch, her eyes seeming to glaze over.</p><p>She had been finished the moment he started, but hadn’t moved, seeming to be transfixed by the sight of him. But soon he was done, and the silence between them grew tense. Ben wasn’t sure what to do now, with his cock now hard as a rock and the girl still fully exposed to him, but she surprised him once again as she reached a shaky hand between her full looking thighs. His eyes followed her hands, heat returning to his face in full force, as she slowly ran her fingers through her folds. Ben could not believe what he was seeing, could not believe what she was doing, but she continued touching herself, until Ben could see that her fingers were shiny with slick.</p><p>She circled her swollen clit, and her little gasp caused Ben to take a hurried step forward and fall to his knees. Ignoring the warm, wet dirt, Ben urged the woman into standing, and wedged his face between her thighs. “Ah!” She cried out sweetly as his tongue met her, tasting the salt and tang of her fluids. His form was slopping, only having done this a couple times before, but she didn’t seem to mind as she thrust herself against his mouth. Ben hefted legs over his shoulders, and she scrambled with one arm agains the tree to stay balanced. The other hand was fisted into Ben’s hair.</p><p>With one hand, Ben slipped a finger into her, moaning deeply against her clit at her pleasured keen. He fucked his finger up into her, before adding another, and sucking her clit into his mouth. The woman cursed and Ben gripped his cock hard to keep from bursting before her. “Oh fuck, please!” She cried, and he could feel her walls flutter around him fingers. He began to pump into her, and his own cock, at a quick pace, feeling his own release approaching. She growled above him, low and primal, and Ben lost himself. He managed to aim his ropes of cum at the tree trunk, but was sure some of it had landed on his thighs and shorts; he couldn’t find it in himself to care.</p><p>Ben helped the woman stand, noting her trembling thighs, and sat back on his heels to peer up at her. Her eyes were shut, and she was panting, but she was glowing.</p><p>“Well, I’ve never done that before,” Ben leaned forward at the sound of her voice, her accent charming him just a bit. “I guess we should at least introduce ourselves?” The question sounded joking, but the underlying tone was clear: she was giving Ben the chance to leave, no strings attached. But Ben was never a no strings attached kind of guy, so he smiled softly up at her, his hands still resting on her thighs.</p><p>“I’m Ben,” his voice sounded hoarse, but she didn’t seem to mind, and Ben felt his heart soar as she beamed at him.</p><p>“Rey.” And Ben had a feeling that this was the start of something permanent.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>